Les joies de la douche
by xCotton-Candy
Summary: Les KAT-TUN sont en tournée. Jin est sacrément sexy. Ueda a beaucoup de mal à se concentrer durant la répétition. Allez savoir pourquoi.


Voilà l'un des premiers OS que j'ai jugé potable, et surtout que j'ai fini.

Appréciez-le et donnez votre avis.

* * *

Les joies de la douche et du onsen.

Part. 1 : Le savon.

Les KAT-TUN venaient de débuter une énième tournée à travers le Japon.  
Il était très tôt dans la matinée et déjà ils répétaient les chorégraphies pour le concert qui avait lieu le soir même. Ils s'entraînaient sans répit, enchaînant leurs mouvements jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Il fallait qu'ils soient parfaits.

Arrivé midi, ils s'octroyèrent enfin une pause plus que méritée.  
Ueda quitta la scène en premier, pressé de pouvoir se reposer, et se dirigea vers les loges où il s'affala sur une chaise. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait plus à supporter la vision de l'homme le plus sexy du monde se déhanchant devant lui.  
Depuis leurs débuts, il avait dû faire preuve d'une volonté surhumaine pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et arracher ses vêtements à chaque fois qu'il le voyait danser. Faire de tels efforts lui donnait atrocement mal à la tête, ou plutôt était-ce lui qui la lui faisait tourner.

Tandis qu'il avalait un cachet d'aspirine les autres entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'assirent près de lui et commencèrent à déjeuner. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux membres et au repas, trop préoccupé par son pauvre crâne. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, espérant pouvoir se calmer. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur l'objet de ses désirs qui décida de se manifester au mauvais moment.

- Ben alors Ueda, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ledit Ueda ouvrit les yeux et poussa un grognement. Jin n'avait-il pas appris à laisser les gens en paix ? Il s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer qu'il le dérangeait mais se ravisa quand il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Akanishi était en train de manger de la glace. Si cette pauvre chose s'était fait manger par quelqu'un d'autre, il s'en serait foutu, mais là, il ne pouvait que contempler, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sa manière de porter la cuillère à ses lèvres, la suçotant et la léchant doucement. Il en frémit d'envie. Cet homme était une incitation au viol à lui tout seul.  
Remarquant que ses pensées partaient un peu loin, il décida de détourner son regard de cette scène quelque peu obscène. Il secoua légèrement la tête, chassant tout fantasme douteux de son esprit, se leva et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Les quatre autres membres fixèrent alors Jin.

- Ben quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que quand il n'est pas bien il faut lui foutre la paix. le réprimanda Kamenashi.

- Ah...Bakanishi... soupira Koki.

Ueda errait dans les couloirs depuis un bon moment. Ses maux de tête empiraient et il ne cessait de penser à Jin. Il voulu trouver un endroit tranquille pour se calmer mais voyant l'heure tardive il se résigna à regagner la scène.  
Là-bas, ses amis ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Le supplice allait recommencer. Il soupira, quelque peu frustré, et se mit en place. Les autres firent de même et, ainsi, le magnifique fessier du A des KAT-TUN se trouva à nouveau dans son champ de vision.  
Comme chacun des membres était prêt, ils recommencèrent à s'entraîner. Voyant Akanishi bouger devant lui, il songea qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi. Sa tête commençait à tourner et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur la danse. Dès que celle-ci fut finie, il s'écroula au sol. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Depuis ce matin t'es bizarre.

Il soupira à nouveau puis s'apprêta à faire comprendre à ses compagnons qu'il n'était absolument pas d'humeur. Mais, encore une fois, la vision que Jin lui offrait en cet instant l'empêcha d'exprimer son mécontentement. Cette fois-ci, il était penché en avant, son t-shirt au col plongeant dévoilant son superbe torse musclé. Un peu essoufflé, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes afin qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Il était en sueur et ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il était le plus sexy. Ueda avala difficilement sa salive. L'esprit un peu mal tourné, il commença à fantasmer devant ce corps divin. C'est ce moment qu'Akanishi choisit pour lui sortir une phrase plus qu'ambiguë qui fini de l'achever.

- Ben alors Tat-chan, t'es plus endurant d'habitude !

À ces mots, il s'écroula par terre. Fermant les yeux pour empêcher sa tête de tourner, il tenta, par la même occasion, de chasser les pensées perverses qui s'infiltraient dans son esprit et ce, pour le bien de son entrejambe.

- Roh ! Jin ! Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille ? Tu vois bien qu'il se sent pas bien. s'énerva le leader.  
- Ouais Jin, fous-moi la paix. Et Kame, par pitié, ne crie pas... supplia Ueda.  
- Désolé. s'excusa ce dernier.

Le manager arriva alors à la rescousse de Tat-chan, décidant qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter les répétitions.  
Ainsi les KAT-TUN durent regagner les loges afin de se reposer, se laver et se préparer pour le concert.  
Trop heureux d'avoir quelques heures de répit, Ueda couru dans les douches. Il se réjouit, bien trop vite, que Jin ne l'y suivit pas car, malheureusement, ce dernier entra à sa suite. Il poussa un grognement tandis que son ami ôtait son t-shirt. Il était déjà bien allumé, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne en plus exhiber son corps ?  
Sentant son désir monter à la vue des abdominaux de son cadet, il décréta qu'il fallait qu'il se cache, et vite. Il entra donc dans une cabine après s'être déshabillé rapidement. Là, il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, se laissant aller contre la paroi de la douche. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, heureux de ne plus avoir à regarder ce si bel être. Puis il soupira à nouveau, mais de désespoir cette fois-ci, quand il vit son membre dressé entre ses jambes. Il s'apprêtait donc à s'occuper de son cas mais des coups sur la porte l'en empêchèrent.

- O..Oui ?  
- Ueda ? Ouvres moi, je voudrais te parler.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux. Pourquoi Jin voulait-il lui parler alors qu'il était sous la douche ?

- M..Maintenant ?  
- Ben oui maintenant !  
- Mais je me lave là...  
- J'm'en fou c'est le seul moment où je peux te parler en paix.  
- Tu peux pas me parler à travers la porte ?  
- Non !

Il hésita un moment, mais sachant que son ami ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il se dit qu'il valait mieux obéir avant qu'il ne s'énerve, même s'il n'en avait pas envie.  
Il entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement découvrant un Jin nu qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte en grand, dévoilant à ses yeux le corps frêle d'Ueda qui se mit à rougir fortement. Cette vision étira le sourire sur le visage du plus jeune qui entra dans la cabine, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui.  
Il s'approcha dangereusement de son aîné, avec un regard plein de sous-entendus, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué contre la paroi du fond tandis qu'il le contemplait avec incompréhension.

- Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour seul réponse, un petit rire sadique sortit de la bouche du cadet avant qu'il ne se colle un peu plus à son partenaire, lui faisant comprendre ce dont il avait envie. Tatsuya ne put réprimer un léger gémissement quand leur deux virilités tendues se rencontrèrent.  
Jin n'en pouvait plus de contempler son ami qui était dans une position si alléchante -nu, brûlant de désir, coincé entre quatre murs. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, le surprenant assez pour qu'il ne le repousse pas. Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser et, étrangement, Ueda se laissa faire, y répondant même. Ce dernier caressa du bout de ses doigts le torse musclé de son cadet puis descendit ses mains sur ces fesses tant désirées, les touchants allègrement, profitant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Après cet échange passionné, les deux amis se séparèrent. Évitant de se poser trop de questions sur les raisons et les motivations de l'autre, ils enchainèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé.  
Akanishi déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, le faisant frémir puis les fit glisser sur sa clavicule. Il descendit ainsi le long de son corps, passant par son torse et son ventre, martyrisant au passage ses tétons et son nombril, et s'arrêta devant son membre tendu.  
Il s'apprêtait à le prendre dans sa bouche mais des pas retentirent. Il se stoppa dans son élan et tenta d'identifier le perturbateur alors qu'Ueda affichait un air frustré.

- Ueda ? Akanishi ? appela une voix.  
- Oui Kame ?  
- Faudrait vous dépêcher un peu. Le dîner est là et il ne faut pas traîner pour le maquillage et la coiffure alors bougez-vous !  
- OK, OK.

Il attendit que leur leader soit partit avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir accélérer la cadence.

Tatsuya le dévisagea un moment avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. À cette pensée, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.  
Jin esquissa un sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement. Puis, n'ayant pas de moyens autre que ses doigts pour le préparer à l'intrusion, il les lui présenta. Son aîné les lécha sensuellement en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air fiévreux. À cette vue, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres.  
Une fois ses doigts bien humidifiés, il les introduisit un à un dans l'intimité de son amant. Celui-ci se crispa sous la douleur. Comme pour la faire passer, le plus jeune prit dans son autre main la verge tendue de son ami et y effectua des mouvements, lui procurant un peu de plaisir.

Quand il sentit qu'il s'était quelque peu habitué à ses doigts, Akanishi les retira pour les remplacer par son érection. Il le pénétra lentement, continuant de bouger sa main autour de son membre.  
Ueda entoura la taille du cadet de ses jambes, s'accrochant à son corps. Jin plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, le soulevant pour mieux entrer en lui.  
Toujours appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, l'aîné donna un coup de bassin plus que subjectif, faisant comprendre à son partenaire qu'il était prêt. Alors Akanishi commença à se mouvoir en lui, allant toujours plus profond. Le plaisir les gagna vite, les faisant oublier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils ne retinrent pas longtemps leurs cris et gémirent sans retenue. Ensemble ils atteignirent la jouissance.

Jin se retira de Ueda et ce dernier se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol frais. Encore haletant, le plus jeune embrassa furtivement son ami avant de sortir précipitamment de la cabine.  
Un bruit retentit dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna, surpris de voir Nakamaru dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main encore sur la poignée.

- Kame m'envoie vous dire de vous bouger le cul, si vous voulez pas manger froid, nous mettre en retard et passer un sale quart d'heure. l'informa-t-il.

Jin le dévisagea un moment, n'étant pas encore revenu sur terre après ses ébats, puis acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête.

- Au fait Jin ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la cabine d'Ueda, à poil ?

- Hein ? Ah... J'étais allé lui demander du... du... du savon !


End file.
